Leyendo el presente y el futuro: La Maldición del Titan
by super legenda
Summary: Hola, esta es mi primera historia, como dice el titulo los personajes leerán La Maldición del Titan, decidí hacer esto por que nunca vi este libro completo en español, espero que disfruten la lectura.
1. Los dioses votan para ¿Hacernos leer?

**Leyendo el presente y el futuro: La Maldición del Titán.**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece, pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

Los dioses votan para ¿Hacernos leer?

Annabeth, Thalía y yo estábamos en el Olimpo, Zeus estaba diciendo que habría que matarnos a Thalía y a mi cuando de repente apareció un resplandor cegador y aparecieron muchas personas.

\- ¡Levántense y digan quienes son YA! -dijo don Optimo Máximo exagerado (El mejor y el más grande exagerado)

Una pelirroja fortachona a la que conocía muy bien se adelantó.

\- Soy Clarisse la Rue, hija de Ares y líder de cabaña. –su padre la evaluó con la mirada y dio un asentimiento.

Después se adelantaron dos gemelos, uno más alto que el otro.

\- Nosotros somos Travis –dijo uno.

\- Y Connor –dijo el otro.

\- ¡Stoll!- gritaron ambos- hijos de Hermes y líderes de cabaña –Hermes les sonrió a sus hijos.

Un chico de unos 10 años y con pelo negro se adelantó y me sonrió, yo le devolví una sonrisa forzada y desvié la mirada apenado por romper mi promesa.

\- Soy Nico di Ángelo, hijo de no sé quién- Hades miro un momento a Nico y desvió la mirada, me pregunte que le pasaba y me asalto una duda.

Una chica con pelo color caramelo se adelantó y contuve el aliento, era hermosa.

Soy calipso, hija de Atlas- yo la miré algo sorprendido, pero no demasiado porque ya conocí una hija de Atlas.

Los dioses no estaban tan tranquilos.

\- ¡Tu! - chillo Zeus- ¡Que haces aquí!

\- No tengo idea- contesto calipso.

El señor loco fue a atacarla, pero papa le detuvo.

\- Hermano contente, puedes dañar a alguien, además no sabe qué hace aquí y dudo que quiera dañarnos- defendió papi a calipso.

Zeus se sentó echando chispas literalmente.

Un chico rubio con ojos azules y recia musculatura se adelantó, el me recordó algo a Thalía.

\- Soy Jasón Grace, hijo de Júpiter y pretor de la Duodécima legión- Hera estaba echando chispas, pero no entendía por qué hasta que recordé cuando Quirón en latín me enseño que cuando Roma conquisto Grecia los dioses se transformaron, y Júpiter era el lado romano de Zeus.

Atenea no estaba tranquila.

\- ¡Eres un romano, debes morir!- ella saco una lanza y me pareció que la diosa parpadeaba, pero no con los ojos sino con el cuerpo.

Zeus y (para mi sorpresa) Thalía se pusieron en medio, echando chispas y obligando a Atenea a sentarse.

Cuando se sentó, Thalía corrió a Jasón gritando.

\- ¡Hermano!- yo quede en shock, ¿hermano?

Jasón parecía feliz pero intrigado (nota de autor: Jasón, Leo y Piper vienen del final de El Héroe Perdido, y Reyna, Octavio, Frank, Hazel y Dakota de El Hijo de Neptuno) y corrió a abrazar a Thalía.

Una chica con pelo negro y armadura romana se adelantó.

\- Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, hija de Belona- Atenea soltó un bufido- y pretora de la Duodécima legión.

Una chica con piel bronceada y cabello castaño se adelantó.

-Piper mclean, hija de Afrodita y líder de cabaña- Afrodita dio un chillido que debió escucharse en Venus.

Un chico que parecía borracho se adelantó.

-Dakota, hijo de Baco- Dioniso lo miro interesado.

Un chico que parecía un espantapájaros rubio se adelantó y me recordó a Luke.

Octavio, augur y centurión de la primera cohorte- dijo mirando a todos con superioridad y asco.

Otro chico rubio se adelantó.

Will Solace, hijo de Apolo.- Apolo salto de su trono al ver a un hijo suyo.

Una chica de cabello castaño y ojos dorados se adelante.

\- Hazel Levesque- vi que Hades se puso pálido- hija de Plutón.

A Hades se le salían lágrimas.

\- Es imposible, mi hija murió hace 70 años- la sala quedo en silencio, me quede sorprendido al saber que la chica había muerto.

\- Alguien muy cercano me saco de la muerte- comento Hazel como si nada.

Hades estaba sonriente y corrió a abrazar a su hija.

Un chico que parecía un luchador de sumo con cara de bebe se adelantó.

-Frank Zhang, hijo de Marte y centurión de la quinta cohorte- Ares lo evaluó y lanzo un pequeño bufido.

Nico se me acerco y me puse pálido.

\- Percy ¿Dónde está Bianca? - no respondí y palidecí mas – Percy ¿¡dónde está mi hermana!?

Me salvo un resplandor blanco y de ahí salieron dos chicas y me quede boquiabierto, estaba viendo a Bianca y a Zoe.

Nico y yo corrimos a abrazar a Bianca que estaba sorprendida y feliz, y después le sonreí a Zoe y ella me sonrió.

Artemisa se acercó a su teniente.

\- ¿Zoe? -dijo la diosa con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Señora? - dijo Zoe llorando también y se abrazaron.

-Bueno, me dicen que pasa- dijo Zeus cortando la emotividad.

Una nota apareció sobre mi cabeza y leí.

 **Dioses: Estamos muy disgustadas con su actitud, estamos viendo que quieran matar a dos semidioses, así que les damos un libro con los pensamientos de Percy Jackson (** Gemí al leer eso) **para decidirse. las Moiras**

Apareció un libro y papa lo agarro.

-El libro se llama "Percy Jackson y la Maldición del Titán"- leyó con un suspiro resignado.


	2. Nuestra operación de rescate sale fatal

**Perdón por toda esta demora, es que no sabía si hacer este fic o hacer un "los magos leen Percy Jackson" así que decidí que en el de los magos salteare este libro y subiré este fic.**

 **Nuestra operación de rescate sale fatal.**

 **El viernes antes de las vacaciones de invierno, mi madre me preparo una bolsa de viaje y unas cuantas armas letales y me llevo a un nuevo internado.**

Nico: Señoras y señores, si vas a un internado siempre lleva una bazooka, _a no ser que alguien la use primero-_ murmuro lo último.

Todos rieron ante el chiste de Nico.

 **Por el camino recogimos a Annabeth ya que Thalía se había quedado en nuestra casa por ofrecimiento de mi madre**

Bianca: En capturar la bandera ya se pelearon a los 10 minutos, así que ¿Cómo estuvieron juntos por semanas sin destruir la casa?

Thalia: Nadie dijo que no hayamos destruido la casa.

Bianca puso una cara de sorpresa al igual que muchos, yo mire al suelo avergonzado, esas semanas fueron tan malas que había deseado no tener que soportar más a la hija de Zeus, pero después de esta misión en la que Thalía casi es tentada y casi asesinada entendí que debía tolerarlo y intentar que ella lo pase bien, después de todo por más molesta que fuera yo ya la consideraba como una hermana.

Papa siguió leyendo.

 **Desde Nueva York a Bar Harbor, en Maine,**

Yo: Bueno amigo Grover, llegaste a Maine como tanto deseabas.

Grover: ¿Ya dije que Maine no es tan lindo en esta época del año?

Yo: No, no lo dijiste.

 **había un trayecto de ocho horas en coche. El agua nieve caía sobre la autopista. Hace meses que no veía a Annabeth, pero entre aquella ventisca y lo que nos esperaba, estábamos demasiado nerviosos en decir gran cosa, salvo mi madre, claro. Ella si está nerviosa todavía habla más. Cuando llegamos finalmente a Westover Hall estaba oscureciendo y mi madre ya les había contado las anécdotas más embarazosas de mi historia infantil, sin dejarse una sola.**

Annabeth: La última fue la mejor, ella nos contó…

Yo: Annabeth no.

Annabeth: Que cuando tenía 2 años se quedaron sin agua y a Percy le gustaba tanto jugar en ella…

Yo: ¡Annabeth por favor no!

Annabeth: Que se tiro al inodoro para jugar.

Todos en la sala rieron estruendosamente del pobre Perseo que estaba muy sonrojado.

Clarisse: Vaya Jackson, tu popularidad se fue por el drenaje, literalmente.

Papa compadeciéndose de mí, continuo.

 **Thalía limpio los cristales empañados del coche y escudriño el panorama con los ojos entornados.**

 **\- ¡Uf! Esto promete ser divertido.**

Yo y Annabeth: ¡No fue para nada divertido!

Thalía: Ahora ya lo sé.

 **Westover Hall parecía un castillo maldito:**

Vi que Hades puso una cara medio divertida ante eso, mis dudas se incrementaron, me preguntaba ¿Sera posible que Nico y Bianca…?

 **todo de piedra negra, con torres y troneras y unas puertas de madera imponentes. Se alzaba sobre un risco nevado, dominando por un lado un gran bosque helado, y por el otro, el océano gris y rugiente.**

Quione: Un lugar hermoso.

Varios se exaltaron, incluyéndome, estábamos tan inmersos en la lectura que no nos dimos cuenta que habían aparecido unos dioses, una diosa deduje que era Hécate por las imágenes que vi, los otros no los reconocía.

Yo: ¿Quién es ella? - le susurre a la listilla.

Annabeth: Quione diosa de la nieve.

 **\- ¿Seguro que no quieres que los espere?**

 **\- No gracias mama. No sé cuánto tiempo nos va a llevar esto, pero no te preocupes por nosotros.**

 **\- Claro que me preocupo Percy ¿Y cómo piensan volver?**

Hestia: Es una madre tan buena.

 **Sé que es muy poco después de tanto tiempo sin capitulo, pero para que no esperen demasiado les adelanto un trozo y después les doy el pastel entero. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
